Alberich
Alberich (アルベリヒ, Aruberihi) is the third brother of the Nibelungen royal brothers. Since he was weak, he was serving his brothers and wasn't equal to them. He was know as Weise (賢者(ヴァイゼ), Kenja (Vaize), Wiseman), among his brothers. Appearance Personality Plot Alberich was first seen, while working for 5 days without sleeping, where a servant was concerned about his health. Seeing his brothers telling that servant they will give him half of their treasure, he know what fate awaits the servant. When Siegfried showed up, and his brothers telling him about the knight in the Drache Korridor, he realized that they plan to use Fafnir to kill Siegfried. When Siegfried asked who will be his guide, the two brothers told him that they are busy, so Alberich will go with him. Alberich asked why him, but seeing the angry look on his brother faces, he quickly remembered that anyone who oppose them ends dead and agreed. Alberich tried to convince Siegfried to return, since they may die, but Siegfried refused, because if he retreat his dream of becoming a legend will shatter. When they encountered a monster, Alberich again expressed desire to leave, but instead Siegfried set down. He started explaining to Alberich, that as a knight, he won't fight on 3 occasions: the enemy being innocent, elderly or children; when the enemy is sleeping and when the enemy is eating. In that moment Alberich saw that the giant dragon Fafnir was eating that monster. He told Siegfried about a rumor, in which if he bath in Fafnir's blood, he will become immortal and though that this was his motive to come here, but Siegfried he have never heard of that rumor before. When Siegfried faced the dragon and proposed a dual, Alberich was surprised, since he though the dragon won't understand the concept of the knighthood. But then Alberich though that using his sword me may win, but instead Siegfried told him to hold it for him, because he want use a sword on unarmed enemy. Taking the sword, Alberich got surprised at how heavy it is. After Siegfried and Fafnir started fighting, Alberich warned him about the dragons tail attack, but Siegfried even though had enough time, he decided not to dodge it. He ignored a few more advices from Alberich and then told him that he don't need advices, as this is 1 on 1 duel and if he gain help from his, his name as knight will wither. In that moment Alberich realized what a true duel is. After Siegfried defeated Fafnir, he noticed that his arm started to heal, Alberich told him that it seems the rumor is true and if he bath for a hour in Fafnir's blood, he will become immortal, but Siegfried quickly took of his clothes and washed away the blood. Alberich questioned him why he have done that, but Siegfried told him that this way he will lose honor and pride, duelling someone while being immortal is cowards act and he don't need immortality to become a legend. Alberich then understood what a true knights is. Then the Nibelungen brothers showed up, they told Alberich to bring Siegfried's sword, but instead Alberich rushed to give the sword to Siegfried and was cut from behind from them. He mentioned to Siegfried that he also have a dream, but he can't fulfil it, due to the fear of his brothers. After Siegfried was about to leave after he defeated the brothers, Alberich asked him about the treasure, to which he replied that he can't carry it all. He then told to himself that he wishes to got with him, and then Siegfried asked Alebrich if he wants to come with him, since he is not good with money, to which Alberich gladly accepted. While travelling outside of the castle, Alberich told Siegfried that he wants to write and edda that can be told for thousands of years, and the title for it will be "Song of Nubelungen". Powers and Abilities Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male